Three Days
by Freya Bobbissimo
Summary: Roy x Ed shounen ai He managed to keep his sanity through it all. Ed was such a strong person, in spite of his age... and height.


Title: Three Days

Rated: PG

Warnings: Shounen-ai.

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Disclaimer: FMA belongs to it's respective owner(s).

Written for: miraimay

Word Count: 957

000 

Ed's face fell into a malevolent frown when He walked through the door.

"What did you come all the way out here for, Mustang?" He asked with contempt. His body shot back down onto the bed as soon as he'd risen. The pain hadn't receded, and it'd only get worse once Winry was finished crafting his new arm.

"Glad to see you alive, kid." Roy smiled and took a seat by the bed. Ed wasn't amused by the man's sudden arrival. He especially wasn't happy that Mustang had to see him in this state. "A lot of people think you're dead."

"Wonderful." Ed turned to his head to the side, so he wouldn't have to look at that pompous bastard's smug face. Dead, huh? Head quarters was going to have one hell of a field day with this little screw up.

He sighed. Damn, he really did cut it way too close on that last mission. Losing his automail arm was only a small price to pay. The sight and scent of fire and blood was still fresh in his mind. He had a lot to think about; getting better being first and foremost.

The room fell into an awkward silence. Ed felt Mustang's eyes on him, which bothered him greatly. Winry was a master inventor. Wasn't some gadget; any kind of strange gadget in this room more interesting than his frail, beaten body? This state didn't suit him. He wanted to be out sparring with his brother, but he could hardly move in the bed alone. Three days, and that was only how long he'd been conscious. Laying in bed for nearly two weeks was beginning to drive him nuts.

Mustang's chair was way too close to his bed, too.

"Can't you go bother someone else?" Ed asked quietly, and refused to face the man. He just wanted some sleep before Winry put him through hell attaching that new arm.

This wasn't what he needed at the moment. He was already playing with how he was going to approach the others at central. Should he act nonchalant about the whole thing? After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Or, take the most traumatizing moment of my life approach? And, talk of how inner strength will always prevail.

Boy, did it ever. He didn't feel terribly strong at the moment, though; just cold, beaten, irritated, and in a shit load of pain.

Mustang's presence really wasn't making it any better.

"I knew you'd be alive."

"I'm flattered." Ed's sarcasm wouldn't cease. He almost, no, he REALLY hoped Winry would burst through the door with his new arm already, because this was more painful than getting it reattached. Appearing weak in front of this man really didn't suit his job description.

Full Metal didn't need any prying eyes from his elders; he sure as hell didn't need Mustang.

"Ed." The sincerity in his voice made Ed twitch. Damn, damn it all.

"What do you want?" The injured alchemist struggled to turn over and face him. That look; Mustang had that same worried look on his face after their first spar. Since that day, Ed always got the impression that he was hiding something big from him, but he never really cared enough to give it any thought.

Ed brushed off the thought. He seriously didn't need this shit, and he certainly didn't need Mustang.

"You're becoming too reckless, Edward. I can dismiss you at any time."

"You wouldn't?" Ed's eyes widened at the threat. How dare he? Mustang, you son-of-a...

"Wouldn't I? You set a pretty colorful example to those at central, and I don't mean that as a compliment."

Ed snorted. "What the hell do you care?"

Mustang arched his brows, and a playful smile played on his lips. "You actually look smaller without your arm."

What a way to change a subject? Just hit Ed where it hurts most.

As expected, he began to thrash about on the bed in rage. Oh, if only he weren't in so much pain; Mustang was so dead. He was such a fuc...

Ed paused when Roy placed his palm on his torso, and he relaxed into the bed. He felt defeated, but felt a sudden feeling of calmness flood through him.

Mustang was mocking him.

Damn temper. All that trashing made his body hurt worse.

Mustang's hand was warm.

"Nice to know you're alive AND back to normal." Roy winked at him, and a small blush crept across Ed's face. Geez, his hand was very warm.

"D-do you mind?"

Mustang removed his hand from the other alchemist's chest and headed for the door. He figured Ed was probably apt to kill him, or at least try to, if he stayed any longer. Ed didn't need to be hurt or embarrassed any further.

His last mission would stick with him for quite awhile, probably forever. He managed to keep his sanity through it all. Ed was such a strong person, in spite of his age... and height.

"I expect to see you ready for work by next week."

Ed smirked and forced himself into a sitting position. God, it hurt like hell, but he'd be damned if Mustang had to see him laying down injured anymore, especially after the hand stunt. "I'll be back in three days at the latest."

"Looking forward to it, kid." With that, Mustang left without so much as a goodbye.

Ed's body fell back down onto the bed once the door clicked shut. Three days was all he was giving himself; best take care of himself now while he still had time.

His chest continued to tingle with Mustang's warmth, and Ed sighed. He'd get his revenge, three days from now.

End


End file.
